Legends Of Atmos
by ShadowQueen25
Summary: A collection of poetic Atmosian legends. Just click the link, I don't know why! Click it now or I'll start to cry... LOL, a rhyme within the description!
1. Chapter 1

Legends of Atmos

The Messenger's Prophecy

**Listen child, and listen well.**

**This is a Story I have to tell**

Upon the filthy world we looked

To our see world filled up with crooks

So in darkest hour we created

Four Messengers whose destinies related

The Warrior, for Justice would stand,

And lead our battles mighty and Grand.

The Healer, it was love she held

Until by her lover she was felled

The Dark One, twisted by dark magic of old

Only lies and stories she ever told

The Shadow Queen, the darkest light

Used loyalty as her only fight.

Unto the world they came so bold

This was the warning that three of them told:

Listen sinners, listen child.

Your violent ways have grown too wild.

Repent your sins while you still can

And you shall be saved from the wrath of the land

But the Dark One's selfishness came through

This was her story told to you:

Powerful people, your reign isn't strong.

My fellows will crush in not too long.

For reasons unknown, the followed her.

Murderers, killers, and ungrateful curs.

Until one day the the shook it's fiercest

And the beautiful world collapsed in pieces.

When the Dark One looked down and removed her hood.

There, the Dreaded Wastelands stood.

----------

A/N: My parents are out shopping. Okee Dokiee, If you have and uber cool Storm Hawks legend you want in here (Take not it will be in poem form), PM me AND Missy. Okay, Missy because I know her in real life and because my whole being grounded thing makes it hard for me to check my email. So Missy( the totally awesome person she is) Also gets her Pathos legend in next. Sorry, It's just the way it is. I know I have a lot on my plate right now, but I needed to get this stupid poem out of my head!!! ARRRRRRRG!!! Sorry, it's been bugging me since Thanxgiving ( I spelled it wrong on purpose)

Buh Bye!!! (And don't forget to PM MissDedodakes if you want to be in!! Sorry Missy!)

ShadowQueen25


	2. The Wheel of Misfortune

The Wheel Of Misfortune

Note: The wheel of Misfortune is closely related to the Greek myth of the Fates. The Wheel was a legendary object a patron god of an Atmosian child spun before they wer born. A regular misfortune would have been the normal struggles (Pet deaths, occasional family deaths, maybe a financial struggle or two. But the rest of their lives were pretty happy). But when people who weren't that lucky spun the 666, the devil's number. And their lives were cursed with early deaths, twisted fates, and they were dealt the worst of lives. The Wheel was created by the Trickster, a twisted sadistic god who's Messenger was the Shadow Queen.

Each Messenger was created by a divine god. The Healer (Mrs J Black's OC Tigger) and the Warrior (Aerrow) were created by the two leading gods, Mythros (God of Loyalty and Strength, Aerrow *duh*) and Ethelyn ( Goddess of love and commitment, Tigger) basically ruled everything. Nexxus, or the Trickster (King of Crows, loss, and battlefield carnage) created the Shadow Queen and, despite his sister Ethelyn's pleas, spun the wheel for her. Of course, his luck was terrible (which he had counted on) because, as the creator of the wheel, he purposefully hoped for 666.... And got pretty close to it. The wheel just barely scraped past 666, but the number next to it was only a little better. Lucifrica (who's name is a spin off of 'Lucifer', a namefor Satan in the Bible *If you aren't religious, sorry if I offended you*) was the patron god of the Dark One, whom she created with spiteful intentions for her brother's and sister.

Now that I've rambled to the point of your lack of the want to actually read the poem, here's the actual good part! (which is significantly shorter than my ramblings)

* * *

Round and round the wheel goes,

Where it stops, nobody knows

Round and round the wheel spins,

Where it stops, nobody wins

Come and play, lonely girl

Give the Wheel of misfortune a whirl

But before you play the malicious game

The results of this put you to blame

Spin the wheel of unfortunate souls

A board riddled with blood stains and bullet holes

Battle wounds and street fight scars

The piercings of swords that went too far

Soldier whose actions reek with pride

Soldier who uses the shadow's to hide

Play my game and I willshow

Your friends fall and die all in a row

Queen of empty lands unfair

Beautiful girl with a heart that cares

Don't want to live your life anymore?

My game shalt rot thee from thy core

Spin thee wheel, lonely passer

Your life will end much, much faster

To spin or deline is not for you to decide

Your fate comes to a close after you have died

The cards thy hat picked cannot be replaced

The damage of these cards cannot be erased

It either rips you to pieces or shatters you in shards

Or you leave this battle, completely unscarred

* * *

A/N: If you've actually read this far, good for you! Missy STILL hasn't written her Pathos legends poems (I've recieved either poems or info from everybody else and have the rest of the order all set up except SOME ONE won't WRITE THEIR STINKING POEM!!) so I'm submitting this to tide you off. And if you want to shoot me for not updating Daughter of Darkness, I swear to you that the next chapter will be so awesome you'll nearly pee yourself with anxiety (?)

ALSO, if you're a Gears fan (You'll know what I mean if you are), Yes, I stole the Nexxus thing. I'm already being mobbed about Daughter of Darkness, so don't you start on me!!! LOL

Happy New Year!!!

Oh, and at 1:20 PM, December 30th, my baby cousin Callie(Camilla) was born to my aunt Brandy and uncle Eric (Who cried incredibly manly tears the whole time, by the way), so keep them in your prayers (If you're Christian, that is. And If you want to pray for the heck of it, go right ahead. Me Aunt's on so many meds right now it's not even funny). Also, Archer, don't freak out, but I suggested this (for the heck of it) and they actually considered naming the baby Kai if she was a boy (Cool, huh? Sorry Missy, the kinda teased me about Ralph. Same with Aladd. Eh heh..)

Happy New Baby Year! (I've got a new cousin! I've got a new cousin!)

Also, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!!


	3. Pathos, by MissDedodakes

Thank God! Missy's poem is here! The rest shall be in her words not mine. I don't own Rondana, Pathologica or anything she created. I just nodded my head, too confuzzled to contribute when she was working on this.

* * *

Okay, well here's my Pathos poem. ~kersplode~

No force that people fear  
Is ever made that way  
It's impossible to say, my dear  
That forever fearful Pathos will stay.  
Because it started out so harmlessly  
When the masses heard one day  
That their Messenger had actually  
Been felled by her own love  
Pathos had worshipped her so casually  
What could they do now?  
Recall when it was said,  
Their Healer was renowned,  
And fearful forces are transformed instead,  
They aren't just born somehow.  
Were Pathosian leaders not right in the head  
When they changed their mind  
From love they were no longer created,  
Disease was now divine.  
From this they formed goddesses eight,  
Rulers of their 'lives'  
But life could never compensate  
For the price of dying,  
Relentless disease can never make  
An innocent life worth living.  
Pathos worshipped them anyway,  
But their dieties were made for killing.  
A fearful force was transformed this way  
(I'd consider endless disease fearful),  
Eight goddesses now 'rule' today,  
This Terra's so abnormal.  
But wait- these goddesses don't exist!  
Now Pathos' gone hormonal,  
It appears the masses have been tricked,  
Into thinking there was someone  
Watching out for them, you'd think  
Disease would now kill all of them.

The story? Pathos used to be a thriving Terra, worshipping the Healer, but  
when she died they believed she had betrayed them and turned to her opposite  
for worship, disease. They 'created' the goddesses and didn't realize they  
were fake until thousands of years later.

--

Missy: lol, Pathologicans are idiots, aren't they? :D

SQueen: Missy, I couldn't agree more. nuts for Star Wars, you're next! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	4. Hylean League nutsforStarWars

Okay, I fixed my little name mix up issue. Whew! Darned names of the goddesses..... Anyway, nuts for Star Wars, here's your time shine!

* * *

Within the Goddesses divine stare

The Three began to build with care.

Din brought fire and earth so grand

To the place she claimed as her land.

Gracing the dry ground with streams so clear,

Nayru left her mark right here.

Farore brought the sky to us,

And granted courage as a must.

Yet, the world was lonely, empty, bare,

So each Divine brought their people there.

Naryu brought beauty, wisdom and grace

So she created Zoras and gave them a place.

Din, the goddess of thieves and power,

Created the Gerudo at that hour.

Now, Farore wanted some people too,

And thus was the Kokiri, not me or you.

Nayru, Farore and fiery Din

Left a piece of power from within.

To show their world world who ruled them all,

Left six crystals with their power small.

Yet despite their size very dim glow,

The people of Hyrule will always know.

That when Ganon used one crystal his way,

He started a war that continues to this day.

* * *

I know, it's not that good. Well, I tried okay!

LOL, I hope you like it nuts for Star Wars!!!!!


End file.
